Dark Emperor
by boundenid
Summary: The next generation was coming, and the wizardring world was completely unprepared...after all rules were made to be broken.
1. The Prophecy aka The Prologue

Dark Emperor: Prologue

_**In the wake of the wizardring world's greatest triumph a new power shall rise. A darkness shall blanket all lands, our friends will become enemies, and our enemies shall become allies. A savior will rise from the clutches of darkness, and a dark Emperor from the heart of light. Brother will fight brother and the world will be bathed in blood.**_

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

So this is a fanficiton (no duh) about the next generation, it details the rise of a dark lord and a savior. It is going to be really dark, and hopefully completely and utterly original. If I do have some parts that are similar to what others have written, I am sorry I didn't mean to, this is just what flows from my imagination, unbeta'ed, although some of my friends might read it before I post, simply because they are my friends and I trust their feedback.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<p>

all recognizable characters and places are the property of J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. Pictures. I am not making any profit from this fanfiction, and respect everything J.K Rowling has done in this franchise. This is not to make fun of, only to display my love of the story.


	2. Breaking Traditions

**Dark Emperor**: Breaking Traditions

Albus, that is Albus Severus Potter, was startled from his musings when the crowd burst into applause at the end of the Sorting Hat's song. He had been thinking about his sorting since he boarded the train for Hogwarts earlier that day. He had decided that he wouldn't really mind if he wasn't placed in Gryffindor. For the entire train ride people had kept on coming up to him and asking if he really was the Harry Potter's son. The first few times it had been alright, if slightly annoying, but after the twentieth he was ready to lock himself in the train's bathroom for the duration of the rest of the journey. He had decided during the train ride he wanted people to know him for him, not because he was Harry Potter's son, he had decided that he didn't want to be a Gryffindor. Not a Slytherin, per-say, but not a Gryffindor.

"Abbot, Garcia,"called out the ancient Professor Flitwick.

"Hufflepuff" shouted the Hat.

And so it continued, a Gryffindor here, a Ravenclaw there, a couple more Hufflepuffs. The first real shock of the sorting was when Crabbe, Cassandra was Announced a Ravenclaw. The continued forward with out a single Slytherin sorting until a rather large, stupid oaf of a boy named Goyle, Gregory, the third, was called. Then, there were 3 more Hufflepuffs, 7 Gryffindors, and 1 Ravenclaw.

"Malfoy, Scorpius," exclaimed Flitwick in his tinny voice.

A harsh muttering over fell the hall at this, Albus heard several comments that the older students made, the politest of which included 'death eater spawn' and 'filthy pure-blood manic'. The whispers slowly died down as young Scorpius sat under the Hat for two minutes, three, four, five..."It's a Hatstall," cried one of the older students.

Suddenly, surprising everyone, as it was seven minutes since the young Malfoy's name had been called, the Hat's voice boomed out,"Ravenclaw," Scorpius straightened, shocked murmurs holding the silence at bay. Silence ultimately fell when Scorpius offered the crowd a small smile, as if saying,'hey don't judge me, I'm not my father.'

The sorting continued, Albus heard Patil, his back stiffened knowing that his turn was coming...

"Potter, Albus"

The hall went silent, everyone staring at him. James shot him a thumbs up, and then the whispers started, the awe, not at him, but who is father was. Albus rolled his eyes, and told himself that he was not his Father's son and that whatever they said that wouldn't change.

As he felt that hat touch his head he began a chant eerily similar, yet fundamentally different to his Father's from so long ago," not Gryffindor, not Gryffindor, not..."

"not Gryffindor, eh," sounded a voice in his ear," Yes, I see it now, the want to stand apart, be different. Gryffindor is certainly not where you belong. A sharp mind though, perhaps Ravenclaw or even... Slytherin. Is that hesitation, not sure about Slytherin are you, not quite ready to take that step. Slytherin is perfect though, you don't see it yet, but you would do well in Slytherin."

Albus finally spoke up," Why do you think that Mr. uh what do I call you?"

" I am known by many names, but you have no need to know them. As for why do I think you would do well in Slytherin, well you wish to stand apart from your family, yes. You don't want to be just another Potter-Weasley stuck in Gryffindor, and from what I can see in your mind, Miss Rose Weasley is a shoe in for Ravenclaw." hissed the Hat.

"Well Rose certainly is made for Ravenclaw."

"Just as her mother before her, although Miss Granger, Weasley now, needed to be in Gryffindor. I believe you know what you need to do Mr. Potter, it is time to break some traditions, don't you think?"

Albus smirked slightly," Yes I do believe we have reached an agreement Mr. Hat, Slytherin it is."

"Yes, I hope you know what your getting into Mr. Potter, let's shatter these misconceptions that you want to avoid, **Slytherin**."

Albus opened his eyes to a completely silent Great Hall, everyone's faces displaying shock, in its purest form. They seemed to be waiting for someone, presumably James, to shout,'April Fools,' but he never did. So, Albus smirked and walked, head held high, to sit next to Gregory Goyle...the third.

When he realized that no one seemed inclined to restart the sorting Albus quirked an eyebrow and commented,"Well, don't stop on my account, I'm sure everyone else wants to be sorted to." Then he turned to look expectantly at Professor Flitwick, but not before the flabbergasted look plastered over James' face.

The silence finally broken when," Roman, Emily," was called forward by Flitwick.

The spell of silence reigned as Weasley, Rose was sorted into Ravenclaw, as expected, and right up until Zabini, Cassiopeia became the third, and final, Slytherin sorted.. In fact, the silence reigned until Headmistress McGonogal quoted Albus Dumbledore in saying," Dig In."

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

So first chapter, tell me what you think, once again I will say that I don't have a beta, if anyone is interested contact me. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and if you have a question I will try to respond, unless of course it involves major plot spoilers. Also, I have finished several chapters, but I would like for you all to provide some feedback, should I continue father into Albus' first year or just finish out the reaction after his sorting and jump forward into the real meet of the story. Just give your opinion in a review.

* * *

><p>Next time on <span>Dark Emperor:<span>

_"What the hell was that Al," shouted a particularly peeved James," I didn't really mean it when I said you'd be in Slytherin, jeez we all thought you were destined for Slytherin, cause of dad..."_

_ "Shut up James, just shut up, I am so sick of people deciding my fate because Dad did this, and Dad did that." With that Albus, now Asp, turned on his heel and headed down towards the Slytherin dungeons. Leaving a gaping, red-faced older brother behind trying to figure out what the **hell** had just happened._


	3. Reactions

Previously on Dark Emperor:

The spell of silence reigned as Weasley, Rose was sorted into Ravenclaw, as expected, and right up until Zabini, Cassiopeia became the third, and final, Slytherin sorted.. In fact, the silence reined until Headmistress McGonogal quoted Albus Dumbledore in saying," Dig In."

* * *

><p><strong>Dark Emperor<strong>:Reactions

Then, all hell broke loose. Shouting erupted from around the Weasley clan, led by James, a... debate appeared to be tearing apart Ravenclaw, the Hufflepuffs were leaning towards each other speaking in hushed voices, and all of them were sending looks his way. Ignoring the chaos his sorting had created, he turned to Goyle... the third, and Cassiopeia flashed a winning grin, and said," Hey, I'm Albus, but you can call me Asp."

" Cassiopeia, but you can call me Cass." Cass said smiling hesitantly.

"Gregory, but most people just call me Three," grunted Goyle.

Upon hearing the friendly exchange some of the older Slytherins inched closer to the small group. They seemed to be closing in to... protect their newest member from the scathing glares being sent his way.

It was a second year boy who introduced himself as Makram Nott who had the nerve to say what was on everyone's mind," You seem very relaxed about this." Silence fell over the hall as first the Hufflepuffs, then the Ravenclaws, and finally the Gryffindors heard.

Asp smiled a... sad smile, and said that last thing anyone expected," The Hat and I had a nice chat, and decided to break some traditions. Besides, I didn't want to be just another Potter in Gryffindor."

His voice rang clear through the hall, and he could hear the figurative pin drop in the hall. Then, he saw James giving him a look that said,' We need to talk.' So he got up and calmly left the hall eyes following his every move, James close behind.

Once out Asp took a deep breath and turned to face his brother, and whatever comments he ad thought up.

"What the hell was that Al," shouted a particularly peeved James," I didn't really mean it when I said you'd be in Slytherin, jeez we all thought you were destined for Gryffindor, cause of dad..."

"Shut up James, just shut up, I am so sick of people deciding my fate because Dad did this, and Dad did that," and with that Albus, now Asp, turned on his heel and headed back into the Great Hall. Leaving a gaping, red-faced older brother behind trying to figure out what the **hell** had just happened.

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

So that was the reaction, What do you think about it? Was it believable, would you rather it be more public, more private, more personal, longer, involve more people... just drop me a review, and tell me how you would have done it. I wrote the familial reaction two ways the one in the story is much milder, and less... dark I guess you could say. The other version was much more public, it was also my original...

Actually I'm going to post it here and then you can review and vote on which one you prefer, the one in the story or the orignal one I wrote

The first to move was Teddy, then Victoire, Dom, Molly, and finally Rose...alone at the Ravenclaw table. They each looked at him and then slowly, deliberatly turned their backs. Finally, James stood, opened his mouth then closed it, and turned around, all the while the staff and students watching the exchange waiting with baited breath to see if curses would start flying.

Tell me what you think, and vote for your favorite familial reaction in your review.


	4. Here We Go Again

Author's Note: Hey so for the rest of the story I'm switching to a majority in Scorpius' point of view... also I'm skipping ahead to their fifth year. So, my updating is going to be sporadic because my enthusiasm for this comes and goes randomly.

I'm kinda upset that no one has reviewed this story so far... I want to know what you all think, even if you do all hate it, just tell me what bothers you and I will try to adjust it so its better, I can't improve if you all don't help me.

~ Enid

* * *

><p>Scorpius was sitting alone at the table in the library, Rose had left a few hours previously for some family meeting or something. He sighed as he closed his History of Magic book and rolled up his two foot long essay on the causes of the fourth Goblin Uprising. He slowly packed his books he glanced around to see who else was still here.<p>

At first, the library appeared empty, but then in the corner he saw Asp hunched over a ridiculously long essay. An intense feeling of dislike coiled in his belly, as he glanced over the Slytherin. Scorp didn't really have and issue with most 'Slies', as they had been dubbed, but there was something dark about the silver Potter. He quickly looked away when the boy looked up at him, and then hurried out of the library. However, Scorpius couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that permeated his body that night, and several weeks later he got his answer as to the cause.

**Asp's POV**

Ugh, he's staring at me again, I hate when he does that. Like he's judging me. Ah, well there, he's leaving. Finally, I can start.

As soon as Malfoy was out of ear shot Albus stood up, rolling up his unfinished transfiguration essay and carefully stowed it in his bag. Looking around for any observers he moved quickly towards the shelves containing books detailing characteristics of the many magical creatures. He slowly traced his finger over the worn titles, searching for one containing what he was after. Finally, there it was, **Hogwarts a History: Revised: 2001**, he pulled it from the shelf flipping it open looking for the page.

_**The Chamber of Secrets**_

_Up until Harry Potter's second year at Hogwarts the Chamber of Secrets was_

_believed to be a legend. However, It was revealed by Mr. Potter and friends that the _

_chamber was indeed real, and the entrance was hidden in a girl's bathroom. _

_The chamber can only be opened by a Parseltongue, therefore those who had searched _

_for it in the past, with the exception of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, could not find it. _

_The Basilisk inside the chamber was killed when Mr. Potter drove the _

_sword of Gryffindor through its mouth. _

_In addition, during the final battle of the second Wizardi-_

Albus stopped reading there, he had already heard a more detailed version of the story from his parents. He growled in frustration, how could he put his plan in motion if he couldn't figure out where the entr- Oh... How could he have been so stupid of course, his parents had told him they had asked that ghost girl, Myrtle, how she died and that had been the answer.

He moved as fast as possible through the halls to the third floor corridor and into the Girl's Bathroom, that was still blocked off.

Entering, he spoke softly," Myrtle, are you here."

"Yes, of course I'm here," she shouted, head poking through a stall door," What do you want? Or did you just come here to throw something at me!"

"No, well you see, Myrtle, Harry Potter was my father and he always speaks highly of you," Asp lied smoothly," and well you see when he was telling us the story of how he killed the Basilisk he mentioned you, and I was wondering, if perhaps you could, maybe tell me the story from your point of view." he finished looking at her with a ridiculously hopeful smile on his face.

"Oh, well in that case. They asked me how I died, so I told them, and when I finished the woeful tale of my death they turned to inspect that sink over there. When Ron found a small snake engraved on it, and then Harry, bless his heart, hissed something strange at it. Well, I was shocked when the sinks started to move, and revealed a dark, musty, moldy pipe, and your father, bless him, jumped strait on in to rescue that Weasley girl," sighed Myrtle dreamily.

"Thank you, Myrtle," said Asp in a sugary sweet voice.

And with that she started wailing and then plunged down into a toilet.

With a look of concentration on his face Asp turned to the sink bending to inspect it. He had been five when he'd discovered his ability to talk to snakes, he'd been alone in the garden when a small gardener snake had slithered up to him and he'd said hello just for fur. Since then he had cultivated the skill in secret, hiding the ability from everyone.

When he found the snake Myrtle had mentioned he stood back, breathed deeply and hissed-

_Open_

* * *

><p>AN:

So yeah, what do you think. Asp is a little darker, Scorp and him have a 'slight' rivalry, and the Chamber of Secrets is being reopened.

Yes, I know Harry 'supposedly' got his parseltongue from Voldemort and the ability disappeared when the soul attached to him was destroyed, but according to Sirius all the pure-blood families are inter-related so I figured maybe Albus got it from an innate gene present in both the Weasley and Potter lines. Because obviously it is a recessive trait and he would only have it by a very random and unforeseen matching of near impossible to get genes that the Author decided to give him.

So I update faster when I get reviews.

~Enid


	5. the Chamber

Asp took a breath as he slipped into the revealed shoot. He slid down, maintaining a strange balance as he hurtled down, down. When he saw a strange light growing at the end he had the presence of mind to pull out his wand and perform a quick charm to slow his descent.

Just as in the stories Uncle Ron had told them, the floor was covered in the broken skulls of a hundred dead rodents. Asp could see the remains of a cave-in, the skulls underneath even more damaged than the one's surrounding him. There was a slow _drip drip_ of water echoing around the stone tunnel, and the air smelled something foul.

Asp walked forward, the skulls crunching beneath his feet, shadows cast high up the walls and over his head flickered in the wand light. He passed the last fluttering remains of the great snakeskin, before he finally came to a great vault door.

_Open, _he hissed again.

One by one the heads of the stone snakes pulled back, until the door swung ominously open to admit him.

The great chamber before him towered above. Great columns to either side, a large walkway lined with great stone snakes led to the colossal bust of Slytherin, the skeleton of the Basilisk coiled at its base.

With long confident strides Asp traveled the chamber and stood before the great mouth of Slytherin. He chanted," Patefacio vestri secretum templum ad me patri pro hic sum exequi voluntatem tuam," and punctuated it with another hiss of," _Open."_

A door to the left of the mouth ground slowly outward to reveal a hidden staircase traveling down beneath he chamber. Asp barely paused before he plunged into the darkness of the passage, the light of his wand extinguished by an ancient enchantment.

After mere seconds in the darkness Asp suddenly came into a torch lit chamber. The chamber was magnificent, lit by a magical torch light that did not flicker or grow dim. the wall were lined with shelves upon shelves of ancient texts, the floor occupied by display cases filled with magical artifacts. At the very center was a great model of the castle itself.

As Asp approached the model he saw an inscription across the base:

_Here is the model most true of Hogwarts School._

_Enchanted by Slytherin it changes with the time_

_the students of each great house are noted._

_Ask for what you seek and it will be shown._

Asp took a closer look and could see little figures, their names trailing behind, moving across the school. Asp could make out a multitude of red, green, blue, and yellow figurines as well as a handful of black that he suspected were teachers.

'I wonder if the room of requirement is included,' thought Asp. Suddenly the map sprung to life, the walls becoming transparent, and the model enlarging to show him the fifth floor corridor the entrance to the room was hidden in. "Is anyone inside?" asked Asp, out loud. a large scrawling **no** appeared on the wall in front of him.

"Show me the entrance to the chamber"

The map swung around until it came to Myrtle's bathroom, the sink standing in the middle.

"I there anyway to move the entrance?"

Asp jumped as a book bound in green leather came flying off the shelf behind him, almost slamming into his head. The book was old, the pages beginning to yellow and the corners a little worn. The writing inside was readable, if a bit flowery.

_Slytherin Student,_

_ Congratulations on making it to the library of Slytherin. Very few students know of its existence, and even fewer writings chronicle its making. Here you will find an abundance of texts and magical objects to aid you on your path to greatness, use them well. _

_ In hopes you will succeed,_

_ Salazar Slytherin_

Asp looked up at the model," Is this where I will find my answer?"

_Yes_ was the scrawling reply.

So Asp took a seat in one of the armchairs, hidden in a back corner by a crackling fire, and began to read.

The book was an interesting read, written by Slytherin himself. It chronicled the construction of Hogwarts castle, and the first few years of the school. It was only about halfway through that the chamber was first mentioned.

_The others have begun to doubt my motives, though I do not see the cause of this distrust. _

_I fear if I leave the school my students will be left without proper instruction. I have _

_begun to secretly construct a hidden chamber beneath the school to provide protection f_

_or my students if I am ever forced to leave. The majority..._

Asp sat up a little straighter then, this is what he needed.

_...must be kept secret from all others at the school. To protect the location of the _

_chamber I have created a spell that will allow even the most basic first year to move the _

_entrance if its location becomes known._

_Simply find the current entrance on the model and incant:_

_"permoveo porta ut aula of meus mens"_

_With the location of the new entrance in your mind._

Asp stood and went to the model, canting the words he held the image of a disused corridor in the north wing in his mind.

A silver flash temporarily blinded him, then the model once again spun, showing him the corridor and zooming in on an empty torch bracket.

"Is their a second way out of the chamber?"

The model spun and showed him a portrait of Slytherin hanging on the wall opposite from the entrance Asp had used earlier. The words _'granderfel'_ scrawled across the image.

"Can I get in without having to walk the tunnel and pass the bust of Slytherin"

_Just ask for the library when opening the entrance._

With that Asp stood and stalked over to the portrait,"granderfel." The portrait swung open, and when he stepped through he found himself in the same disused corridor he'd moved the entrance of the chamber to.

With a small smirk he made his way down to the Great Hall for dinner.


End file.
